


Good Morning

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk MinSeok, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vaginal Sex, boys night, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: A boy's night gone a little far causing Minseok to get drunk and terrorizing the other members. The members trying desperately for your help... What happens when Minseok wants to show you how much he cares?Also:"Mouths are cool" - Hayley





	Good Morning

It’s finally the weekend, well Friday night to be specific. You were relaxing in your apartment after a long day at work. The couch surrounded you with its comfort as you read your book. It was the first book in a new trilogy that your favorite writer just released.

You were about to start chapter five when you heard it. It came from the other side of the room. You sighed and closed your book. You then made your way to your charging phone that was being blown up with text messages. You received three messages as you took hold of the phone and unplugged it.

You unlocked your phone with your password and went to the messages. You were puzzled seeing all of your boyfriends’ band mates were the culprits of your phone buzzing like crazy. You clicked the latest message and read it.

“Please come to the dorms! Minseok... Please save us!!”

You had to giggle. They should have known if they were having a boys night that included alcohol that it possibly would get nuts. By nuts you mean Minseok is going to drive them insane. You shook your head at how silly they were while receiving another begging for you to come over.

‘What do you mean? You aren’t having fun so you need me there? Hmmmm I don’t know if I should go....’

You admit it, texting that back to them was slightly cruel. It isn’t your fault, you wanted to hang out with them, but it was a guys only night.

A few moments later you got a call, you ringer killing the silence of the apartment. It was Chanyeol. You let it ring, unsure if you’d want to save them or torture them more. Soon enough it went to voicemail.

As you got the notification for the voice message, your phone rang again, but this time it was it was Sehun. You sighed and picked up this time. Before you could say hello, Sehun began begging you to help them. You could almost hear Minseok rambling in the background.

“Fine... Can one of you pick me up?”

Sehun agreed quicker than expected, but it was a chance to get away from the chaos he couldn’t pass up. He said he’d be at you apartment in fifteen minutes. You had to laugh because he’d probably speed to get there in fifteen minute.

“Please drive safely Sehun, and I’ll be waiting”

You ended the call and clicked it off. Well I guess you get to hang out with the guys anyways. You sigh walking towards your room.

You grabbed your designated overnight bag and placed it on your bed. It was still mostly packed besides a change of clothes. You ran your hand through your hair before going to the closet to grab a simple outfit. With the outfit folded and set in the bag, you were almost set.

You made your way back to your living room with your bag hanging from the strap on your shoulder. You took the phone charger and your book which was all that was left to grab before Sehun came.

A buzzing noise hit you ears as you put your coat on. You walked over to your apartment’s security system. Sehun’s face was shown in the monitor. You hit the talk button and told him you’d be right down. With that he left most likely to his car. You double checked everything was turned off or unplugged in your mind before leaving and locking your apartment.

The car ride was mostly quiet. It was mostly for Sehun’s benefit because you can not imagine how drunk Minseok is or how he was acting. You got the full effect once you walked into the dorm. The noise hurt your ears as you were taking off your shoes.

The rest of the members were surrounding a table that collected many bottles and cans of different alcohols. Minseok was in the middle of the action, taking another shot of some clear alcohol. His eyes meet yours as he dropped the glass down on the table.

“Who invited the hottie?”

You desperately wanted to hit him. He was drunk enough to forget you? You glared at Suho who you thought would be the one to cut him off. Beakhyun slapped Minseok’s arm and practically yelled.

“Dude that’s your girl!!”

Minseok’s jaw practically dropped to the ground. He got up from his place by the table and somehow made it to you without tripping.

“Really?! Hey guys look at my pretty girlfriend!! Isn’t she beautiful! Look at her beautiful eyes!! That cute nose and those lips....”

You smacked your forehead. What did you get yourself into now? He’s your boyfriend and you hate for him to hurt himself. Damn it. You placed a finger to his lips to stop him from talking then you took his hand.

“Let’s go to your room and talk... ok?”

Minseok smiles wickedly to your request. Almost pulling your arm off as he brought you up the stairs. His room was on the second level of the dorms of course. Before you got to his room’s door he let out a yell.

“I’m taking my GORGEOUS GIRLFRIEND to my room to do NOTHING BUT TALK so you better not disturb us!!!”

Once in his room, you walked over to his bed and sat down. You dropped your bag on the floor before letting out a yawn. After laying back on his bed you felt the weight of the bed shift. Minseok climbed into the bed, his body looming over yours. You could smell how intoxicated he was in waves. It wasn’t something you liked but was tolerable.

He smiles down at you while leaning in. Minseok’s lips met yours briefly before you pulled away. The smell of mixed alcohols became too overwhelming for your nose due to his closeness.

“Minseok.... please you shower and maybe brush your teeth. I’m sorry you smell like a brewery...”

Minseok frowned at you, clearly not amused with your request.

“Please Seokie”

He left you on the bed with a huff. You could hear him pound his feet into the floor as he made his way to the bathroom then he shut the door roughly.

You hate to mean, but he needs to sober up a bit and hopefully the shower would help. Also he’d thank you later for making him clean up before bed. It’s just a shame how it has to play out.

You could barely hear the shower running, but it was turned on. You let out a sigh of relief not having to bully him into it. That would have been a disaster. You most likely would have gotten a shower as well.

You shook the thought from you head as you sat up. Maybe you should get comfy? You stood and began walking to Minseok’s closet. You looked for his older shirts which were folded perfectly on the bottom of the closet. You took one from the top of the pile and went back to the bed.

You undressed, keeping your panties on, setting your clothes on the bed. His shirt was so soft in your hands as you put it on. The fabric flowed down stopping about the middle of your thigh. You smiled as his regular scent blessed your nose now. It smells so fresh and clean compared to the alcohol.

You grabbed your cloths on the bed and shoved them into your bag. You grabbed your book hopefully getting to continue on in it. Hopefully was the key word here. You were still bent over when Minseok walked in from the bathroom in a towel.

“Mmmm what a nice view”

Minseok walked over to you as you stood up straight. You looked him over, you could have fallen to the floor. He’s definitely has been working hard on his body, certain spots you noticed were cut deeper than you remember. You’ve been dating a while yet he still blew you away, and his appearance now was like a gust of wind. You couldn’t let that phase you now.

“Just a towel?”

Minseok raised an eyebrow to you before taking his spot in bed.

“It’s hot! Now bring that cute butt here”

The hand that was patting in between his legs moved aside for you. You sighed and sat down facing away from him. He grumbled as he sat up. Minseok’s arms were laced around your waist and head resting on your shoulder.

“Not what I meant babe”

You tried to ignore him by opening your book. You had to reread many sentences over due to his grumbles or whines.

“Are you avoiding?”

You turned your head to see him. In his eyes you could tell he was a little hurt. Now the guilt bubbles like acid inside you.

“Minseok, even though you brushed your teeth and everything does not mean you are sober.... I don’t want to take advantage of you. Please understand... I’d never want to hurt you in anyway. I love you. ”

You see him close his eyes like he was deep in thought.

“Say it again”

You were confused but played along.

“I know you brushed-“

Minseok cut you off instantly.

“No no the last part”

You bite your lip. You were the first to say it weren’t you. Out of the time you spent together, you chose now to say it.

“I love you... please understand Seokie”

Minseok sighs in defeat and pulls you down onto him as he laid down. Your head resting on his chest comfortably. He moved his left arm under his head while the other stayed wrapped around you.

“So what are you reading?”

You smile softly, before telling him about the book so far. It wasn’t long since you just started.

“The author really could have been talking about us! Well sort of... we are clearly different from the main characters.”

Minseok laughed a bit and agreed as you then opened the book to continue. Once it grew silent Minseok easily nodded off, you knew this because you moved along with his relaxed breaths.

You remember hitting chapter 9 before falling asleep yourself. You didn’t have much of a dream of that you could remember. What you did know was someone was calling your name and a pair of lips meeting your cheek softly.

“Morning love”

You opened you eyes slowly hoping the burn from the sun wouldn’t hurt, but it never came. It was still pretty dark yet in the room, but why?

“What time is it?”

It took him a second to reply, most likely looking for his phone or watch.

“Around 4 am babe”

You grunted at his answer. Why in God’s name are you up this early? Didn’t he want to sleep in and rest? The weight shifted in bed, Minseok moving on top of you now.

“I wanted to see the sunrise with you”

His head came down, lips kissing your forehead first then cheeks, the tip of your nose then finally your lips. His minty toothpaste from a few hours prior barely lingered on his breath as he pulled away.

“I also want to show you how much I love you...”

Minseok’s lip captures yours again, this time with passion. His tongue making its way into your mouth rubbing against your own. Your body began waking up from the familiar tingles running down your spine. You sucked on his tongue briefly before he pulled away.

“Please”

How could you say no now? He did everything you asked though how willingly is a different question. He should be fine and there is no stopping now especially when your body has already given in, turning into mush by his lips alone.

“Yes”

Minseok’s eyes lit up as your answer danced into his ears.

“Keep your hands there. Don’t move them.”

You nodded softly to his request. He smiled brightly before he continued in showing you how much he loved you. Your mind relaxed with each touch. Soft kisses against your skin as he played up your jaw then down to the soft spot of your neck. The road map he knew well. He teased and kissed your weak spot. Moans escape your lips as he bites the soft flesh. Nice bruises begin to appear on your skin of which Minseok was proud of.

He kissed the marks before he sat up. The shirt now became a road block, but how to remove it. Deciding not to rip it clean off, he took the hem of the shirt with both hands pushing the fabric upwards. You sat up as well, making the process that much easier for the both of you. Once the shirt was off you lean back on your hands.

Minseok hummed softly taking a quick look at your exposed upper body. Those curves he just adored causing his own fire to grown inside. He glanced at all the beautiful imperfections of your skin, your tiny cute moles and scars. He told you time and time again they were beautiful though you hated them. Minseok sighed before looking into your eyes.

“My beautiful woman...”

His right hand reached out and caressed your cheek before pushing you gently back down into the bed again. He took his place again, picking up on his road map moving towards your collar bone.

Minseok left hand slowly made its way to your breast, cupping it before he gave it a small squeeze. His thumb ran across your nipple cause you to roll your head back sighing his name.

Minseok smiled as he reached between your breasts. He kisses you sternum before giving your other breast attention. His dangerous tongue teased your nipple before he latched on sucking gently, sending shockwaves through your body.

Your whimpers filled the air as Minseok nibbled on your erect nub. He gave it one last kiss before he moved towards your stomach.

He rested his head there for a moment before straightening up. His hands were moved to either side of your hips, index fingers hooked on your panties.

Minseok tugged them off with a little help from you and tossed them aside. Now he took in all of you. His hands rub your thighs as he marveled at you.

“God... you are so perfect... “

His right hand moved towards your warmth, his thumb teases your sensitive clit for a moment then it disappears. You grunt in protest that was answer by him inserting a finger into you. He pumped it in and out of your warmth. Then Minseok took that pleasure away, grinning at the liquid lingering on said finger.

“Mmmm such a good girl”

You huffed at him, teasing you then stopping. He’s driving you beyond crazy!! Minseok chucked as he undid the towel from his waist. He moved his right hand around his member, stroking it. You watched him as his breath caught, wishing you were helping him than himself. Minseok’s face scrunched up cutely as he did so.

Once he was satisfied with his stiffness, he repositioned you slightly, pulling you closer and legs slightly more apart. He return on top of you, his nose touching the tip of yours.

“Ready love?”

Minseok didn’t wait for an answer, capturing your lips. You disregarded his request now, wrapping you arms his neck. Your right hand tangled in his hair pulling him into you. He couldn’t help but smirk against your lips knowing it took a lot to just break now.

Minseok rewarded you with mini min slowly entering into you. Slowly rubbing your aching walls. Once he was fully buried into you, he broke the kiss.

“I love you”

The three words barely audible, a soft whisper from him that echoed in your ears each time he thrusted into you. Minseok kept a steady pace moving in and out of you. Sweat began forming across his forehead as he kept working.

Neither of you cared how loud you were being, leaving any sounds to fill the room. The others are most likely out cold yet thanks to the alcohol.

Your legs began shaking as the surges of pleasure overstimulate your body. You clung tighter onto Minseok as your muscles clenched, knowing your orgasm was close. Minseok wasn’t in better shape. His steady pace grew more erratic as did his hot breath.

Everything was white for a brief moment before coming back to its normal color. Tingles like a million butterflies spread throughout your body starting from your core to your fingertips. You were in complete bliss as Minseok still thrusted on until his climax.

He collapsed on top of you, his head resting on your chest. You kissed his sweaty forehead as he tried to catch his breath. You moved your right hand from his neck to caress his equally as sweaty cheek. After a few moments, Minseok pulled out of you.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

His voice weak yet, airy and breathless from the activity. You shook your head and kissed him again on the forehead. He sighed with relief.

“The sun must be getting close to coming up... would you like some coffee love?”

You smiled, coffee sounded perfect right now. It’ll give you the boost you needed to be human again until you nap at your place.

“Yes please hun”

Minseok reluctantly sat up then helped you. He picked up his previously discarded towel and began wiping some of the sweat away from his face.

“There are fresh towels in the bathroom I did yesterday love. It’s going to take me a minute with the coffee if you would like to clean up.”

Cleaning up was another good idea. You didn’t feel too comfortable being this sweaty. You stood up maybe a little fast because Minseok ended up catching you from your unsteadiness.

“You sure you are ok? I can walk you to the bathroom.”

You shook your head.

“I just stood up too fast Seokie. Go on ahead, I’ll be fine.”

He kissed your cheek before heading to the kitchen. You walked to the bathroom finding the towels he spoke of. You grabbed his soap and a wash cloth to give yourself a quick sponge bath knowing the shower you’d want to take would leave your coffee cold.

Once you dried off, you headed back into his room. You found his shirt you were wearing on the floor next to his towel. Wait... did he honestly walk to the kitchen naked? You shook your head while picking the shirt up. You put the shirt back on needing some warmth now that the water cooled you down.

You walked over to his curtains, opening them to look out the semi glass doors. This side of the dorms had small balconies that you could go on each with a chair and table. When you looked out you did manage to see the sun starting to peek out. The golds and reds were starting to paint the sky.

Soon Minseok walked into the room with two hot cups of fresh coffee. Steam rising from both mugs. You opened the doors for him to go through before stepping out on the balcony yourself.

He set both cups on the table before taking a seat on the chair. Before he asked, you gladly took a seat in his lap, and snuggled up to him with your head on his chest. His left hand rested on your back as he sighed.

“I'm glad you are here... I wouldn’t want to share this with anyone but you”


End file.
